Oracle Of Memories
by RyanL1471
Summary: A story of how one young boys death lead to a whole new chapter in the legend of Hyrule
1. The End

_A fanfic about link in a whole new kind of adventure. This is a story created not only by me but Steph.107. as well so please do not forget to check the rest of her work out as well. Please R&R so we know if you like the plot or charecters._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shining light appeared in the darkness. Laughing. Taunting the boy. Floating just out of his reach, tempting him closer. The boy started after the light, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed as he realised he couldn't reach the light. The faster he ran the more mocking the light was. Every time the boy thought he had caught it, it slipped just that bit too far away.

Suddenly voices began to talk to the boy. Surrounded the boy had to stop, the voices grew louder. "_Come back Sam, hurry back to me, we need you here"_ the fainter voices were muttering, but Sam could barely hear them over the menacing voices that were shouting _"Come play with us Sam, we will look after you, we're your family now"_

Overwhelmed by the voices Sam fell to his knee's and screamed. The voices stopped. The light had disappeared. He was alone in the darkness, and there was no way of knowing when he would be found. A sharp _CRACK_ pierced the silence. The light had returned hovering directly in front him. Sam now felt weightless and free, he still couldn't reach the light but that was ok now, it was all ok now.

Cold stone stopped Sam's weightless feeling, it stopped all feeling. The last thing Sam had felt was a sharp stab in the back of his head. He had only glimpsed where he had fallen from before eternal darkness had set in.

His body wasn't found for two weeks. By that time there wasn't much left to know it was Sam. Bones, ripped cloth, blood everywhere and his skull smashed into a pointed rock. The local shaman looked into his last memory. A light, Laughter, A Scream, A Broken Bridge, Nothing. His life had ended at only eleven. The Twilight had won again.


	2. Her Hero

Link awoke suddenly, disturbing the sleeping girl next to him. His body, drenched in cold sweat, glistened in the moonlight coming through the open window.

He sat up and let his head fall into his hand, afraid of closing his eyes again, in case he saw the same, lifeless boy staring right back at him. Link ran his hands through his hair trying to compose himself.

Over his heavy breathing, he didn't notice the mattress move beneath him as the now awake girl sat up next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest. Link took a moment to register the look on her face before looking away, embarrassed. He's fought things that people couldn't even imagine before, why was it this nightmare that kept him awake at night? It's because he has a name, Link thought to himself, he was a somebody, no one before seems to have captured his mind like this before. In this way anyway.

Link suddenly felt a tingle in his skin as Zelda slowly and softly traced circles over his old, and new scars on his back. Like he'd been burnt, but hadn't felt the pain of it yet. Link, always surprised at how even after years of knowing and being around Zelda, her touch still sent electricity through his body; all cursing directly towards the one point were their skin meets.

Link turned towards Zelda again, more awkward this time, knowing what was coming.

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

Link sighed and nodded to her question, which sounded more like a statement, knowing that if he spoke, his voice would probably crack.

Link never knew what to say to Zelda about that dream, especially now that it was becoming a more regular thing. It always had the same start, middle and end.

End… That word echoed around Link's mind, haunting him. He'd faced the 'end' so many times now that he sometimes didn't notice how dangerous his position would be at that moment.

But, to see someone's life end so suddenly, in such a cruel manor. This boy, this insignificant boy, was someone's son, someone's best friend. And he was murdered in cold blood. But that was if it wasn't just a dream. Link closed his eyes, willing himself to return to the dream, to try and find anything significant to go on, but came out with nothing, as usual. Apart from the lights, and his name. Sam.

Link suppressed a shudder before it overcame him as the image of the boy burned into his eyelids, it was all he ever saw when he closed his eyes.

Link became more aware of Zelda still tracing circles on his back in her absent minded state while he collected his thoughts, he looked at her again and only took a moment to decide what he wanted to do. He grabbed Zelda and lifted her onto his lap with ease, holding her recklessly close, inhaling the scent of her heavenly, golden hair.

Zelda started kissing him, ever so softly, along his collarbone. She made her way up to his neck and smiled as Link shivered at the touch. She then moved her nose along his jaw line, from the bottom of his ear to the point of his chin and back again.

As she reached the corner of his mouth, she paused, as if questioning her own motives. Deciding that she didn't need one to kiss the man she had grown to love as more than a friend, a hero. He was _her_ hero.

Link moved his lips softly against hers, giving in to temptation as he welcomed the distraction.


	3. The Departure

Day broke and the sun was barely over the top of the distant hills, the peace of this crimson dawn was interrupted only by the occasional scuff of a stone or sigh. The source of these noises was a man. A man Zelda had come to love and respect, but at the same time feel only second best in his world. She knew the mark of the goddesses was upon his hand but she still felt as though every time they got close or settled, something would crop up and he'd ride off towards the horizon and not be seen for months on end. The very thought of it made her stomach turn and her whole body ache to run towards him and grab him, to tell him not to go and that it will all be ok without him. But out of good conscience she couldn't. She couldn't do it although it sometimes confused her as why she put on a brave face when he heart was tearing in two she knew that someday it would all be over and they would actually settle down, without any worries.

The first beams of sunlight hit the cold stone balcony and she stepped out of the dark doorway she had stood and watched Link from and leaned forward onto the railings. The very touch of the stone sent a wave of Goosebumps up her arms and the feeling of déjà vu. The many times she had stood and watched him go

All flashed before her eyes. From the first time they had ever met and link had just lead her out of the endangered castle away from Valor to a hideaway in the Zora's domain to the most recent when Link had brought Midna to the light realm and asked for her healing powers to fix her wounds. Each time she had had to watch his aged body and blond hair turn and walk away to save the rest of the world. Never to save her, what if she is the one falling and Link isn't there to save her he's always out somewhere saving everyone and everything except their relationship.

This thought always brought tears to Zelda's eyes, she didn't want to feel like this but she can't help it she wants to be the one who can wake up each morning and not worry whether Link is actually alive or not and not have to wake up in an empty bed all alone and cold.

Link's tall figure emerged out of the stable with his reliable stead, Epona. His toned body look scarred and weary, his face hard and worried yet somehow his eyes look more relaxed then the rest of his body, his bright, ocean blue eyes always have and always will be the beacon of hope and faith for Zelda. No matter how rough times are, no matter how upset or angry she may be, one glance at _His_ eyes always made her feel as though there is no darkness in the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link look towards the balcony where Zelda stood, her slender figure marking the place where he lived, her hair flowing like a golden river down to just below her shoulder's, her face full of worry, sadness but most of all love stared straight at him and within an instant he felt it. All the worries that had crossed her mind, what she really felt towards this new adventure of his and how she hated and despised to be away from him for more then any length of time.

His affection for Zelda had grown so much since the final death of Ganondorf. He had become so accustomed to waking up to her smiling in her sleep, to the wonderful aroma that slowly emitted from her hair. To the warmth that rushed through every part of his body when she so much as came into contact with him, but once again duty called, and he was galloping off on a dangerous and lengthy journey into the unknown.

He flashed her most reassuring smile he could before getting Epona to slowly trot over to the balcony. Even though it was only the first sign of day the light made Zelda look unreal, dream-like. The way she stood with her arms leant on the barrier that separated them. Link could no longer contain himself as he pulled her face to kiss and kissed her passionately, not wanting to stop. Zelda returned the affection and wanted this moment to last for eternity. But like all good things in the world it came to its end, Zelda pulled him close and whispered into his ear _" you will complete this then hurry back to me, for I can not survive without the love you show to me every moment of everyday."_

Link pulled away and smiled more then he had smiled in the past month. _"I will be back as soon as I can and with my return will come the start of a whole new chapter in our relationship, one which will not be interrupted." _he said back to her, before turning and slowly making his way along the path towards his next and last adventure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda just watched him turn and ride away from her and couldn't help herself, she allowed one tear to roll down her face and hit the hard stone beneath her. That one tear symbolised all she felt, all she could give, and all that she had lost but it also said that no matter what happened she would never give up hope and she would always love him.


	4. Realisation

As soon as he dared, Link slowed Epona to a trot and turned to face the village which he had just come from; it already looked as though it was part of a set of a child's dollhouse. A small speck of light contrasted against Zelda's hideaway house, and Link felt his heart surge inside his chest. It was Zelda, and Link knew that she understood the dangers of his life, and that she couldn't look away now until he had gone from her sight, too afraid to miss a glimpse of him, because she knew as well as he did, that this may be the last time they saw each other, in good health, or at all.

Link shuddered and turned after taking one last glance at Zelda, feeling as though his heart would burst. He flexed his left arm muscle which had been holding his bow in case of attack and set off again. Two questions had formed in his mind just that second. Why hadn't he been attacked? He could rarely step out of such a peaceful village and not face danger of some form, if not immediately, then after a few minutes of travelling, but never this late had he been safe from monsters, after he presented himself so openly to them. Link tried putting this down to luck, but gave up after the feeling of unease crept over him, Link didn't have luck in most circumstances.

Being even more cautious of his surroundings, looking out for the smallest trace of life other then himself and Epona, he acknowledged the second question, where was he going? Link really didn't have any idea. When he set off, he usually had some idea of where he was going, and what he was going to do. But this time, he had no hint of what to do, no path had been set, all he had to go on was a dream, and that's all it was at the moment, just a dream. Link didn't know whether it had any truth to it, any fact through the escaped reality of a dream.

Link was sure that if anything bad had happened, word would be sent to him, in some form, but even though it hadn't, he couldn't risk not trying to find this boy, just in case something had happened to him

He tried to push aside the thoughts of this boy, but it seemed like it was pushing back, like it wanted to be seen again. Link tried to slow Epona but didn't succeed; he instead felt like he was falling, everything was fading, turning black. Link blinked furiously in the dark, searching his way with his hands. Then he saw a light, a small dot of light not far from him, he tried to reach it, but the faster he moved towards it, the faster the light was, Link lurched forward for it, but missed it again, suddenly a voice sounded from somewhere.

"_Come back Sam, hurry back to me, we need you here." _Sam? Link stopped, Sam was the boy from the dream. He stumbled back, not wanting to step further, knowing what was coming soon, he was in the place of this boy in his own dream.

"_Come play with us Sam, we will look after you, we're your family now." _

No. Link spun around, in search of anywhere but the light, but they kept chanting those awful words in his head.

"_Come play with us Sam, we will look after you, we're your family now." _

They were mocking him, pulling him closer despite his fight to turn away, but the lights kept chanting, getting louder and louder, and they felt as if they were closing in on Link from every direction.

Still, the lights kept chanting, the darkness seemed to be getting heavy, pressing down on Link, the voices were getting louder, screaming inside his own mind, as if they were trying to get out. The pain was unbearable, his body had received broken bones and bruises and scars in the past, but this, this was worse than everything he'd received combined, like he didn't actually fit inside his own head anymore, and these voices were pressing on the inside of Links head, trying to get out.

"No!" Link shouted. He was not going to become victim to some lights; he was not going to let his life end the same way Sam's had. The sound of his voice seemed to only make the lights angrier, they danced in front of his eyes and the feeling over falling crashed over Link even stronger then before.

Then, just as suddenly as the darkness came over him, it had gone. Link blinked again, making his eyes adjust to the light. When things became clear again, he found himself in a meadow, all he could see around him was trees, and then his eyes fell on Epona, who looked untouched. How had they ended up here? Link questioned whether he had merely just fallen asleep again, quite suddenly it seemed, and Epona carried on traveling to this unknown place? Unaware of what her master was going through?

Link groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at his horse, which still carried all of his possessions that Link couldn't fit on himself. All of a sudden though, Epona seemed distressed, hang on… Link thought, the floor was moving. Link stood up faster then he should have and felt as if the scene in front of him was spinning. He closed his eyes for a second and waited for the feeling of dizziness to leave, when it had, he opened his eyes again. The scene was still spinning, faster and faster, Link made his way over to Epona, trying to calm his clearly panicked horse. Link kept his eyes closed but could feel things slow down, and he grew colder, he opened his eyes ever so slightly and saw the grass beneath him look slightly darker then before. Looking up further he realized it was a shadow cast over him and this spectacular meadow, which came from the most magnificent building he had ever seen. It looked as though it had been there for centuries, yet Link knew it had only just arrived here.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward towards the most magnificent looking entrance he had ever seen, he reached for the door slower then he intended, not even wanting to show himself fear, and cautiously pushed the door open.


	5. Memories

The dank musty smell of rotting flesh filled Links nostrils as the door crept open

The dank musty smell of rotting flesh filled Links nostrils as the door crept open. The only light in the build he had entered came from flickering candles spread across the room; the walls were covered with torn tapestries and blood stains. The only form of life appeared to be the rats scurrying across the dirt covered floor leaving small feet marks behind. The entire place looked deserted but Link knew better then to think this, Epona had lead him here for a reason and he hoped it would show him more about what happened to the boy.

Link moved cautiously through the mysterious mansion, expecting that any minute he will be attacked. He drew the Master sword and readied his Hyrulian shield; his eyes shot from corner to corner searching for any sign of evil. The medieval looking rug torn under his heavy walking and Link froze. Minutes passed but Link dared not move. His heart pounded hard against his tense chest while his mind tried to make his body move on. There was only one other door in this room other than the entrance and it was less than five metres away.

A sudden chill hit him like a brick wall; something was watching him, but where. Link slowly rotated scanning every dark corner. Nothing. Where was this force, he could feel it's presence it was mocking him. Of course, mocking him it was the twilight following him. Link had to move fast, he shot towards the door and yanked it open. He ran into the next room and slammed the door. He turned to examine this new room and was shocked. It looked identical to the room he had just left. _"Impossible, it can't be what is going on here?"_ Link was confused how could he of re-entered the room he had just left. He stepped into the centre of the room and felt the twilight again. He had been caught; it was playing with his mind.

Link had to find a way out, he scouted around the perimeter of the room in search of a secret passage but found none. _"Think link you missing something here… The rug!" _Link realised the rug hadn't been torn like the last one. In fact it looked brand new; he went up to it and rolled it up, underneath was a battered trapdoor. The handle was rusted and looked ready to crumble. Link grabbed it and pulled with his strength, it took a while but slowly it shifted and fell open. Stone stair descended down into near darkness, a lone candle shone at the bottom of the stairs and it game link hope that there was a path. He lowered himself down and climbed down the stairs.

When Link reached the bottom he saw a long tunnel leading forward to another door, a distant door. _"Right Link lets go."_ He strode forward and stopped again. The Twilight was back and stronger, Link broke into a sprint and aimed for the door, he seethed his sword and swung his shield onto his back so he could move more freely.

He was nearing the door…_WHACK._ He ran straight into a tall, black wall.

"Ouch, where'd that come from?"

An echoing laugh boomed through the dark wall, Link stood and turned to go back only to face another black wall.

"Damn I'm trapped!"

The laugh came again, louder than before. A hand began to form in the wall, it reached out and grabbed Link. It held tight and squeezed, Link yelled in agony. Then a blinding light and nothing.

Link passed out and the hand dropped him, the walls disappeared and Link was alone in a cold and deserted corridor where no one could find him.

A new sensation took over Link, he was no longer in his body. His spirit had flown into his mind and he was about to relive his worst memories.


End file.
